


Painted Skies

by nocturnalScribbler



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalScribbler/pseuds/nocturnalScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat looked at his hand now holding the sand dollar, then looked to John, his previously agitated expression softening. The corners of the troll’s lips twitched into the faintest, most genuine smile Karkat had ever given, and John giggled and returned an even bigger smile, then grabbed Karkat’s free hand and laced their fingers together before leaning in and lightly kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Homestuck story, and I figured what better way to christen my AO3 account than to post this? So here you go.
> 
> Inspired by 'Sarabande' on the Homestuck Vol. 5 album.

It was nearly dawn as John walked along the stretch of beach before him, his pants rolled up to his knees to avoid getting them wet and sandy. He looked at the ground as he walked, his feet leaving imprints in the sand before disappearing in the waves, the water swallowing his feet momentarily before retreating and bringing his foot prints along. John stopped for a moment, wiggling his toes as another wave washed up, temporarily distracted until he heard a soft grunt from beside him.

“Why are you stopping, fuckass?”

John looked up at Karkat, his nose scrunched and his brows knitted in his usual displeased expression. He had his hands stuffed deep within his pockets, his pants rolled up to his knees as well so he could avoid resembling ‘a drowned meowbeast’.

“I was just looking at the water.” John replied, smiling and continuing on, unfazed by Karkat’s wet-blanket attitude.

“And you couldn’t ogle at the water from the fucking boardwalk?” Karkat grumbled, following John once more.

“Nope!” John answered simply, a cheeky smile on his face. Karkat furrowed his eyebrows even more at the buck-toothed smile directed towards himself, then looked away defiantly.

The kids had decided a few weeks ago that a trip was in order, mainly so the trolls could get out and experience new things like boardwalks and carnival rides and junk food other than cotton candy (Terezi couldn’t maintain herself after eating a churro, and eventually she had to be dragged away by Dave and Rose). Most of the trolls stayed close to the humans at first, but once they warmed up to the experience everyone eventually broke off into smaller groups to explore.

Jade showed Gamzee the wonders of a funhouse, which was quite a fiasco. She ended up losing him in the maze of mirror walls and finding him later on voluntarily rolling around in the revolving tunnel, letting out the occasional “honk” every now and again. Dave showed Sollux and Aradia some of the carnival games the boardwalk offered, which probably wasn’t one of his better ideas considering how some of the games were rigged or just downright frustrating. Sollux eventually became fed up with one of the games, and-- well, let’s just say psionics and carnival games don’t mesh well together.

Rose ended up playing tour guide to the rest of the group - Terezi, Kanaya and Tavros - as they walked around. Eventually she and Kanaya made their way towards the Ferris wheel, Tavros staying on the ground due to his dislike of heights and being kept company by Terezi, who’d ended up using his horns as hangers for her food or the stuffed animals she’d managed to win without blowing something up.

John and Karkat had, of course, separated from the group long before that, and after spending hour upon hour of dragging a very unwilling Karkat onto every single ride the boardwalk had to offer the two decided upon a much needed break from the noisy, bustling crowds and somewhat terrifying rides.

Now the sun was slowly rising on the horizon, painting the sky with pale pinks, yellows and purples. John stopped again and gazed out into the vast distance, and this time Karkat didn’t complain because, to John’s delight, he was admiring the view as well. His face lacked the usual scowl adorning it, and instead it was replaced by wide, yellow eyes and an expression of very, very subtle appreciation and awe. John wondered briefly if Karkat had ever seen anything like this back on Alternia, then turned his attention back towards the horizon, a smile on his face.

Karkat glanced at the boy, taking in his windswept hair and slightly askew glasses, his eyes trailing down one of John’s lanky arms and resting on his hand. His fingers twitched slightly within his pockets, resisting the sudden urge to grab the stupid human’s hand. The troll blinked when John’s hand slowly reached towards him, however, and Karkat looked up to meet John’s blue gaze, his face flushing and his blood pusher racing just a little bit faster than normal at the fact that he‘d been caught staring.

He scowled at John as he continued to hold his hand out towards the troll, an innocent, buck-toothed, goofy smile on the human’s face. “What are you smiling at, moron?” Karkat grunted, withdrawing his hands from his pockets and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing.” John said, still smiling at the troll, his hand still outstretched towards him. Karkat glared at John’s hand and then at John, his face flushing further until he finally snatched John’s hand and let their arms fall back to their sides. Karkat looked back towards the sunrise, but out of the corner of his eye he could see John’s goober smile widen. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“What’s so pretty about it? It’s just a giant ball of gas and plasma, and it makes my ganderbulbs hurt.” he snorted, shielding his eyes with his free hand as if to add credibility to that statement. It wasn’t even that bright out considering the grey clouds that hung in the sky, and the sun only barely peaking over the horizon.

John merely smiled and gave Karkat’s hand a squeeze, then glanced over towards the boardwalk. The lights from the rides still shone brightly in the semi-darkness, and after a few quiet moments John finally tugged at Karkat’s hand gently. “We should go find everyone else.”

“Brilliant idea. I’m surprised your think pan can handle such trivial thoughts. Jegus, Egbert.” Karkat griped, rolling his eyes before tugging John in the direction of the boardwalk. They were quiet as they wandered back down the beach, John keeping step beside Karkat and swinging their arms back and forth happily, as if he didn’t have a single care in the world.

Karkat eyed him with a frown, but he couldn’t help but feel just a little bit happy while walking alongside John. That derpy smile he seemed to constantly wear was contagious, and Karkat sometimes caught himself beginning to mimic the stupid expression. He continued to eye John with less animosity, then looked ahead while giving John’s hand a slight squeeze. John replied by lacing his fingers with Karkat’s, who could feel his face heating up again. He cast a sideways glance at the Heir of Breath, then looked ahead to see they were already fairly close to the boardwalk. Karkat cast another glance to John, his mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to say something, and just as he was about to voice his thoughts John squeaked out an “oh!” and released Karkat’s hand, now jogging up to something beneath the boardwalk. Karkat glowered and followed after the human, wondering what the hell could be so interesting.

“Egderp, what the fuck are you doing? Do I need to put you in one of those wriggler ropes to restrain you? Because if you running off is going to become a habit, then I can--”

“It’s a sand dollar.”

“…A what?” Karkat blinked and inched his head back as a flat, round object was shoved into his face. He peered at it curiously, his eyebrows knitting together when he didn’t see anything of interest aside from the faint star shape etched into the surface.

“A sand dollar. It’s like this…sea thing…and…” John brought the sand dollar closer to his own face, his nose scrunching up as he tried to explain what the thing was. He huffed when a suitable explanation that wouldn’t confuse Karkat failed to surface, and instead he just admired it some more and looked to Karkat.

“You pink monkeys are amazed by the stupidest of things. Honestly, I can’t understand why you obsess over half of the things you do. Is your sponge so small that even something as boring and uninteresting like this intrigues you?” Karkat asked, pointing at the sand dollar with a deadpan expression.

John merely ignored Karkat’s rant and examined the sand dollar some more, then looked at Karkat. “There’s a story about sand dollars, and apparently--”

“Oh my gog, you know stories about them, too?” Karkat asked exasperatedly.

“Shut up, jackass, and let me talk!” John insisted, jabbing Karkat in the ribs. He smirked when Karkat bared his teeth, but remained quiet. “Apparently the five white marks on the sand dollar represent five white doves, and when you break a sand dollar open it’ll spread peace and happiness.” John said, cradling the thing in his hands before taking one of Karkat’s and pressing it to his palm, closing his fingers around it.

Karkat looked at his hand now holding the sand dollar, then looked to John, his previously agitated expression softening. The corners of the troll’s lips twitched into the faintest, most genuine smile Karkat had ever given, and John giggled and returned an even bigger smile, then grabbed Karkat’s free hand and laced their fingers together before leaning in and lightly kissing him.

The troll felt his blood pusher accelerate once again, and he shut his eyes and returned the kiss, releasing John’s hand so he could cup the side of his face. He could feel John sheepishly nip at his lower lip, leaning his body against Karkat as he did so and wrapping his arms around the troll’s neck.

John could certainly be a moron, everyone and even John himself knew it. He had the goofiest, most ridiculous mannerisms, and it was obvious that think pan of his held a lot of useless information, but Karkat found those things were one of the many reasons he had flushed feelings for the stupid pink monkey and his buck-teeth.

The two broke apart after a few moments, both of their faces equally red, and finally John pulled away and smiled softly. “Now we can get back to the group.”

“Are you sure? No more detours, Egderp? Is there anything else your little sponge would like to find interest in so you can share it with me? I’m so gogdamned eager to learn more, I think I could actually puke.”

“Shut up, Karkat.” John smirked, pecking Karkat once more before leading the troll up a slight hill and up to the spot they had deposited their shoes at earlier. They quickly pulled them on and resumed holding hands, John lacing their fingers together once again as they walked towards the food fair in search of their group of friends. As they spotted the group John waved at them enthusiastically, jostling Karkat a bit with his exuberance. Karkat just grumbled softly, finding himself wishing he were back on the beach with John again. He cast a glance towards the sun, the sky painted in more brilliant shades of pinks, yellows and purples now, then glanced down at the sand dollar still resting in his hand. He smiled briefly and pocketed it, making sure to keep it safe before giving John’s hand a gentle squeeze.


End file.
